Dirty Laundry
by Lucenziah
Summary: RATED M. William runs into Aelita while doing laundry late one night. Let's just say the laundry isn't the only dirty thing here. William/Aelita.


**_Dirty Laundry_**  
_William runs into Aelita while doing laundry late one night._

Underneath a swaying heap of sheets and underwear, William navigated the now empty halls of the boys' floor with practiced ease. The sporadic function of the flourescent lights above him(a cost-saving measure, Madame Hertz had mentioned once during a lively discussion on energy policy) signaled it was well past midnight.

Like everyone else on his floor, William only deigned to do laundry when he ran out of underwear. Unfortunately, Sunday morning, the time when he donned his last pair of clean boxer-briefs, happened to be followed by Sunday night, a time in which he was more likely to win the lottery than find an empty-and functioning-machine. But he had no choice now.

The rumbling of the washing machines magnified in intensity as he approached the laundry room. He heard shuffling from within, and a sudden self-consciousness filled him. What if someone commented on his stack of smelly underwear? What if he had unknowingly left a skid mark somewhere? He shifted the bundle in his arms in a lazy attempt to inspect it. I'm being stupid, he realized, and stepped into the hazy yellow light of the laundry room.

Nearly all of the machines were taken. Orange tape blocked off a machine on the far end of the room and mildewy piles of clothes littered the floor-the proper punishment for those who didn't retrieve their clothes in time when others were waiting. William wondered if the girls did the same thing in their own laundry room.

"You're up late, William," a light voice from behind him made him jump. A girl's voice.

Cursing his easily lost composure, William put on a friendly face and turned around. It wasn't easy with a heavy pile of cotton in his arms. "Says something about doing things last minute, eh-" he studied the girl for a sleep-deprived moment before enunciating, slowly, "-Aelita?"

She laughed a little, and William imagined a small hand shaking glitter from a tube. She edged past him and pushed open the lid of a machine in the middle of the row. Judging by the wet plethora of pinks she procured, they were her clothes.

While he tended to his laundry, William mused a bit. He had always thought Aelita was cute. It wasn't a terribly uncommon thought on this floor. She was funny, smart, sweet when she wanted to be, but could easily invoke a temper to rival Sissi's. How that freckly nerd Jeremy had managed to woo a cutie like her boggled William to the core, and he might've even been jealous of Jeremy if he hadn't been too busy being jealous of Ulrich.

It was fine, William usually didn't go after girls in a lower grade than him. They were too easy to get. At that age girls assumed boys were as complicated as they themselves were. They also had a tendency to be on the small side, and he preferred them tall and dark, like himself.

"Not enough machines on your floor?" William asked, watching her petite frame glide through the room. It looked like she was only wearing a long pink shirt with a red 'A' emblazoned on the front, probably what she slept in.

Aelita shook her head, pink mane falling perfectly around her face. "I was too busy over the weekend."

"Doing what?" He asked. He wasn't really interested, but she was talking to him like she knew him, and he'd be rude not to answer back.

Aelita began to pack her wet clothes into a dryer. "Oh, you know. The usual. Studying, going out, saving the world."

The only adequate reply William had for that was a forced smile. "Sounds tiring."

"Yeah, it is." Aelita's eyes twinkled. "I don't sleep that well anyway," she admitted. After turning on the dryer, she pulled a rather thick textbook from her laundry bag and hopped onto the dryer to sit on it. "Might as well study for the math test tomorrow morning."

"You sure like to hit the books," William commented, but Aelita only nodded solemnly before thumbing to a page. William sighed inwardly and turned on his own washer, letting the combined rumblings ease him into a foggy midnight torpor.

William went on not really thinking about anything for a while, until a sudden commotion coming from Aelita's direction forced him awake.

With a squeak, Aelita had hopped off the still-thrashing dryer, clearly alarmed. She hoisted up the bottom of her shirt and twisted around, trying to see something behind her. In the process, William caught a glimpse of a very risque pair of panties. Pink lace, with ribbons crossing the front and pulling it taut to form a bow. He followed the outline of her constantly shifting legs, the bobbing of the bow in the front, and the small sliver of stomach he could see. Sexy.

Without warning, the shirt fell down to obscure his view again. He quickly looked back up, only to be greeted with a face redder than a stormy sunset. Aelita's mouth opened and shut a few times before she managed to stammer, "The dryer got hot... I didn't notice... might've gotten burned..." Her eyes fell to the lump in William's pants, which, in his opinion, couldn't go away fast enough. With that, she turned on her heels and ran out of the laundry room, shirt firmly pulled over her panties.

William sat back, stunned at what had just transpired. Did Aelita not realize that dryers got hot when they dried clothes? Maybe she wasn't as smart as he'd thought. He willed his dick to get down to at least half-mast, and fought to keep the image of Aelita' bouncing ass out of his brain. If he kept thinking about her smooth legs, twisting hips, lace-lined crevices, soft blush-dusted cheeks... damn. William rubbed his dick absently through his shorts, then stopped. What if she came back? His buddy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Clearly, the best solution was to burn himself just like Aelita did. The pain would free him from boners for a little while, or so he hoped. There was always the chance it wouldn't help-possibly it might make his problem worse. He wasn't very in tune with himself in that regard. He approached the hot dryer with steely resolve, and it wasn't until he stretched his bare arms to hover over the hot surface that he smelled it.

Right where Aelita had been sitting before, there was a weird kind of smell. Kind of sweet, kind of sweaty. William blinked. The dryer kicked into the last throes of its final cycle, sending vibrations through the floor and into his feet. The realization hit William like a wet sock.

So that's why Aelita had been sitting on the machine from the beginning. What perfect planning. Bring a book to feign studying in case someone came in, and have the dryer shake up your pussy for an hour. William almost laughed out loud. She'd been so into it she hadn't even noticed how hot the surface had been getting.

William had barely noticed how hot he was getting. Not only was this chick cute and friendly, but she had been essentially masturbating in front of him the whole time and he hadn't noticed. The little sneak. His hand slipped down the front of his shorts, tugging at the skin around his once-again erect cock. Did having him there turn her on even more? Maybe she did her little dance on purpose. Maybe she wanted him to see her creamy thighs and her moist underwear... oh, shit...

BUZZZZZ! The timer on the dryer snapped to zero and shocked him out of his stroking. Aelita's clothes had finished drying. Come to think of it, she'd been gone for a while. William pulled his hand out and wiped it on his shorts. Should he go after her, and let her know that they were done so he could dry his? He wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. After all, he'd been leering and it would be awkward now.

Well, who really cared anymore? He had a good idea of where she was. There was a bathroom down the hall, quiet and isolated near the mechanical closets. Closer than her room, and probably better equipped to deal with burns. William poked his head outside the laundry room, then made his way to the bathroom. He just hoped she wasn't crying.

"Aelita?" He called softly, approaching the door. He knocked with light raps. No response. William pressed his ear against the door. Nothing. Maybe she wasn't here after all-

"Ahh..." came a soft moan from the other side. William's face felt as if someone had set it on fire. His theory had been correct. Maybe he should leave her to her business...

Fuck that, William thought. His partner in crime demanded he see this. With his heart in his throat, William noiselessly opened the door and tiptoed into the girls bathroom.

William could hear better now. What had sounded like a rare, brief moan from outside was actually part of a chain of moans and gasps, louder and softer and broken and catching. He knew it was Aelita, that voice was unmistakable. She was in the large stall at the end of the bathroom, he could see her feet trembling under the door.

Aelita's low nothings took on a sexy echo in the tiled bathroom. "Ah.. oh.. mmmm..."

William couldn't take it anymore. Never mind that he barely knew her, never mind that she had a boy... friend... nerd person. His dick throbbed in his shorts, begging him to enclose it in his fist, but tonight he wanted to do something better.

Not caring about his footsteps this time, William strode up to the door of the stall and yanked on the handle. Locked. Of course she would have the prudence to lock it. Naughty. He couldn't wait to plunge into her.

All movement had ceased on the other side of the door, the only sound now Aelita's rapid breathing. "Aelita," William murmured, pressing his forehead to the door, "your laundry's done."

A long silence. "I... okay..."

William grinned. He could clearly envision her turning even redder in embarrassment. "I just came to let you know," he added. "You can go back to doing what you were doing."

"Wait, I wasn't... no!" Aelita flung the door open, begging William with wide, entreating eyes. "I wasn't doing-"

Just the opening William needed. Placing his hands on Aelita's shoulders, he stepped smoothly forward into the stall with her, then shut and locked the door behind him. Aelita stared at him, seemingly still in shock from his sudden intrusion.

"You weren't what?" William asked, voice thick with lust. He let a hand to slip under her shirt, over her warm, flat stomach.

Aelita gasped and grabbed his wrist with her small hands, gazing up into his face. "You can't..." she whispered, almost pleadingly. "I can't."

William gently shook off Aelita's hands from his wrist and slid his hand into the front of her panties. With his other, he pulled her close to him. "I know what you were doing back there in the laundry room," he said, almost gleefully, in her ear. "I bet you do that all the time."

Taking pleasure in the heat now radiating from every inch of Aelita's face, William wiggled his fingers lower, into the cleft between her legs. She squirmed at his touch. As he expected, it was moist. "You like that?"

Aelita gasped at his voice again, starting to shake her head in denial but instead, just shaking when William dragged his fingers back and forth along her dripping slit. "Ahh-" she lifted up a hand to cover her mouth. William chucked softly into her neck, chewing the lobe of her ear for a second before kissing her neck. When he felt her pussy just faintly start to grind on his hand, he knew he had her.

With Aelita's mewling as a guide, William circled his middle finger around her entrance, applying just enough pressure for her to think he might penetrate here, maybe now, no, maybe this time. Her juices covered his hand with sticky fluid, staining the front of her underwear. She moaned and pressed closer against him, his arm now under her shirt and flush against her bare, warm stomach. The contact sent electicity through his body. She was so receptive to his touch, trembling and grinding and gushing over his hand. William's dick threatened to rip his shorts, but he took his time in exploring every inch of her quivering sex.

William knew Aelita wanted his fingers in her, but he wanted to make her beg. With his thumb and forefinger, he lightly tugged at her labia, inciting a series of small, short breaths from his quarry. He prodded the front of her pussy, hearing for her telltale moan that would indicate he'd found what he was looking for.

"William!" He'd found it. He'd also liked the way his name sounded, rolling off her needy tongue like that. But rather than take advantage of this magic spot, William continued to trace wide arcs around its general area. He'd make her want it so bad she couldn't see straight. If any of the guys knew, they'd be so jealous.

Aelita made a strange sound, almost like a whine, when William removed his fingers from her leaking pussy. Much to her embarrassment, he purposefully scrutinized the thick white coating on his fingers. "Wow, it's a lot," he mused out loud. He held up his fingers, making sure Aelita could see herself dripping from them. Just when she seemed so embarrassed that she might look away, he popped a finger into his mouth.

Once again, Aelita's eyes were glued to his actions. "Don't!" She tried to grab his hand, even though he had already started in on the second finger, slowly, languidly, never breaking his gaze from hers.

"You taste good." He leaned in close to her face, so that he could feel her quick breaths dancing across his skin. He tugged at her panties. "These are nice."

Without fighting him this time, Aelita let him pull away her lacy ensemble. As the fabric slid down her legs, William too dropped to his knees. She stared at him, maybe about to ask him what he was doing. He fondled her wispy pink curls. So that really was her real hair color.

William smirked. She would know soon enough, after his hands firmly grasped the inside of her milky thighs and pushed them apart. Aelita gasped, then squeezed her eyes shut and uttered a delicious moan when William's tongue played against her clit. "William," she moaned, and threw her head back as William nibbled on her folds. She was getting his chin all wet.

Enough of that, he thought, rubbing the front of his shorts, almost unable shake off his disbelief at his own actions. This Aelita was so hot, so willing, and yet, he felt like he was doing something forbidden. Like he was doing something that others would kill for, or something that others would hate him for. Defiling a princess.

It was a good feeling.

Standing, William placed his hands under both of her thighs and lifted her with surprising ease. Even as her eyes widened and her lips began to part in protest, he slid her down onto his cock.

Aelita half-moaned, half-shrieked when William sunk into her. Her slick insides squeezed around his hard flesh, enveloping him in pulsing heat. A low hiss escaped him and he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to push himself deeper. Her legs instinctively curled around his back, heels on his spine.

"Please," she whispered.

"You like that, huh?" William said in between breaths, bouncing her up and down on his length. He grabbed the hem of her shirt with one hand and pulled it up to her shoulder to take in more of her lithe body. Her breasts jiggled like small puddings, rosy nipples bobbing in time with the moans his strokes elicited. He licked his lips, imagining rolling the soft areolas with his tongue.

Aelita crossed her arms over her chest, her face burning even brighter. William could have laughed if his intense concentration was the only thing keeping him standing. He wanted to fall onto the floor and have this princess ride him, but she might say no and kill the mood and of course there was no way that William could allow that to happen.

"Ah! Ah!" Her cries grew louder, her writhing more rhythmic. Good girl. William slammed his hips into hers, driving as deep as her dripping pussy would allow. Was she a virgin before? William didn't know, but the possibility set his nerves alight. He buried himself deeper and faster, he couldn't get enough. He wanted to break her in half.

Their faces touched. The sweat on her cheek rubbed onto his lips, tasting faintly of salt. That familiar sensation coursed through his veins, he felt her heart thudding through her breasts smashed against his thin cotton shirt. Only when he felt the sharp tugging sensation on his neck did he realize she was biting him. Shit, that was too hot.

William slowed his stride, dangerously close. "Where do you want it?" His body throbbed in anticipation of release.

"Not inside," she gasped into his neck, grinding and moaning and writhing and totally lost in what William had done and was continuing to do to her.

Not inside. "You asked for it," William whispered, and drove himself in deep, one, two, until the third time when Aelita reached a screaming crescendo and her thighs clamped around his waist like a boa constrictor. Through sheer willpower, he managed to pull out and spurt all over her trembling, flat stomach.

The bathroom now only echoed with their heavy panting. His forehead fell against hers, not looking into her eyes but instead at her bellybutton where his seed trickled along the pale expanse to the soft pink curls below. He lowered her legs, waiting for them to still before he let go of her completely.

Far away, William heard a muffled ding. His laundry was done.

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU GOT OFF. OR REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T. THE STATISTICS WILL BE USEFUL SOMEHOW


End file.
